headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Punisher: War Zone (2008)
Category:Films | running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 | gross revenue = $7,948,159 (US) IMDB; The Punisher War Zone (2008); Box office & business. $10,100,036 (Worldwide) | preceded by = ''The Punisher'' | followed by = }} The Punisher: War Zone is an American feature film of the action genre. It is based on the character of the Punisher featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is the second film in the series and follows 2004's The Punisher, which is both an adaptation and a remake of the 1989 film of the same name. The Punisher: War Zone was directed by Lexi Alexander with a script written by Nick Santora, Art Marcum, and Matt Holloway. It was produced by Marvel Studios, Lions Gate Entertainment, Valhalla Motion Pictures and was released theatrically in the United States on December 5th, 2008. This time around, the role of Frank Castle, aka the Punisher, is played by Ray Stevenson, who is the third actor to portray the character in a live-action venture, following in the footsteps of predecessors Dolph Lundgren and Thomas Jane. The film also stars Dominic West as the main antagonist, Jigsaw, with Doug Hutchison as Loony Bin Jim, Colin Salmon as Paul Budiansky, Wayne Knight as Micro, Dash Mihok as Martin Soap, and Julie Benz as Angela. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Punisher was created by writer Gerry Conway and artists Ross Andru, Frank Giacoia and Dave Hunt. He first appeared in ''The Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #129 in February, 1974. * The Punisher: War Zone (2008) redirects to this page. * The tagline to this film is "Vengeance has a name". * Production on The Punisher: War Zone began on October 22nd, 2007. Principal photography concluded on December 14th, 2007. * The Punisher: War Zone grossed $4,271,451 over its opening weekend. It ranked in at #8 at the box office for the week of December 5th. Box Office Mojo; The Punisher: War Zone (2008); Domestic summery. * At its widest release, The Punisher: War Zone was screened in 2,508 movie theaters. * The Punisher: War Zone closed out of theaters on December 24th, 2008. It had been in released for a total of three weeks (21 days). * The Punisher: War Zone received generally negative reviews. On the film rating aggregate web site Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 27% rotten rating. The average is based upon a total of 101 post reviews, with 27 positive reviews and 74 negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes; The Punisher: War Zone (2008); Tomatometer rating. * This film was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Lions Gate Entertainment on March 17th, 2009. It was also released in Blu-ray format with Region 1/A encoding. Amazon.com; The Punisher: War Zone]; DVD details. * This film has a total of forty-nine credited cast members. See also * Punisher * Punisher films * Punisher comics External Links * * * The Punisher: War Zone at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:Marvel Studios Category:2008/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Lexi Alexander Category:Nick Santora Category:Art Marcum Category:Matt Holloway Category:Ari Arad Category:Kevin Feige Category:Ogden Gavanski Category:Oliver Hengst Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Bill Johnson (VI) Category:Stan Lee Category:Jack L. Murray Category:Michael Paseornek Category:John Sacchi Category:Wolfgang Schamburg Category:Ernst-August Schnieder Category:Gary Ventimiglia Category:Michael Wandmacher Category:Steve Gainer Category:William Yeh Category:Ray Stevenson Category:Dominic West Category:Doug Hutchison Category:Colin Salmon Category:Wayne Knight Category:Dash Mihok Category:Julie Benz Category:Stephanie Janusauskas Category:Mark Camacho Category:Romano Orzari Category:Keram Malicki-Sanchez Category:Larry Day